A trip into time
by 2iNSANEMiNDS
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Draco take a 'trip' back into the Maurauder's time. See how the adventure unfolds! Be nice, first fic as a pair! rating because there might just be swearing!
1. A list of characters!

A List of Characters!

Lily Evans (you know what she looks like already)

James Potter (same as above)

Sirius Black (ditto)

Remus Lupin (same)

Peter Pettigrew (ditto)

Emma Robertson: She's a intelligent brunette who cares deeply for her friends.. Her brilliant blue eyes make her stand out from everyone in the room. Emma's sweet personality is what made her friends with Lily in first year. Anyone who meets her is fond of her, whether they admit it or not. Lily, Angel and Heaven all agree that Remus and Emma are meant for each other.

Heaven McKinnon: With black hair, dark green eyes, and black make up, it's no wonder everyone thinks she's Goth! However, she's a very sweet, kind and compassionate girl who's just got a thing for black. She's tall, thin and has an odd sense of humor that often leaves people very confused. She's also the first to get in trouble and is often found sneaking out after hours to get food and often 'accidentally' meets up with Sirius on the way.

Angela (She's called Angel) Prewett: Hey, there's a reason her name is angel. Her hair is layered and it's blond. It also goes to her shoulder blades. She has gorgeous blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. Angel is a very wanted girl at Hogwarts, but she won't take just anyone. You have to be special.

(Emma, heaven, and angel are lily's friends)

Hermione Granger (you know what she looks like)

Harry Potter (you know what he looks like)

Draco Malfoy (you know what he looks like)

Ron Weasley (you know what he looks like)

Ginny Weasley (you know what she looks like)

( Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom make guest appearances.)

A/N: Triviah Question: Do you like the 3rd movie better than the 4th movie?


	2. Chapter 1: A 'trip' into time!

Chapter 1: Taking a 'Trip'

"OOF! Watch where you're going, you baboon! That hurt!" Hermione screeched at Malfoy from the floor.

"Hey, you're the one who ran into me…" Malfoy said coolly.

"Bye Luna!" Ginny called behind her, "See you at… Ow!" Ginny yelled tripping over Hermione, who lay on the floor, clutching her ankle.

"Hi Ginny, have a nice trip?" Ron asked her, walking up to the pair, amused.

Ginny glared at Ron, and then casually stuck her foot out, causing Ron to fall on top of Hermione.

"Ouch, Ginny! You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Ron accused, glaring at her.

"Maybe I did... Maybe I didn't…" Ginny said mysteriously.

"See you later, Mudblood." Malfoy said, walking around the corner right into… Harry.

Harry glared at Malfoy then angrily shot a particularly nasty hex at him, causing Malfoy to stagger and turn purple as he fell onto Ginny.

"You brainless loser!" Malfoy yelped.

Malfoy got up unsteadily and shot a tripping jinx at Harry making him fall into the ever-growing pile of students. Malfoy tripped again and collapsed onto Ron.

Then, when no one was suspecting anything, the students disappeared.

Lily Evans was not a happy camper. She had received a 'T' (she hadn't even known those existed!) on her Divination essay, ruined her favorite skirt, and Emma was still insisting that Lily and James would make _such_ a cute couple.

"Merlin I wish this day would just end! I want to go back to bed!" Lily cried to Heaven, Angel, and Emma.

"We know Lils, but are you sure James can't cheer you up?" Angel teased.

"Yes, I am SURE!" Lily said, ignoring Heaven and Emma's laughter.

Lily sighed, shook her head, and continued forward, only to be hit in the head by a very large book.

"OW!" Lily yelled, rubbing her head and looking at the book that had seemingly fallen from the sky.

"If you're wondering where that book came from, Evans, it appears that it was thrown at the person behind you." Said a voice from the corner

"Pottttttter! Who the heck were you throwing the book at, then?" Lily shrieked.

"Who says _I_ was the one throwing it?" James smirked, as Sirius Black stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Evans… Long time no see. For your information, I was aiming the book at a certain person who was standing behind you, and my aim seems to have been a bit off… Sorry about that…" Sirius laughed, gesturing wildly at some wide space behind Lily.

"Hmm, let me guess who it was... Was it someone by the name of Severus Snape?" Lily asked, smirking.

"Well..." James started, but was rudely interrupted by five teenagers appearing out of nowhere.

_A/n: **Grace:** YAY! OUR FIRST CHAPTER! I myself happen to think that 2 insane minds ARE better than one, because I think that this is actually quite a good chapter. We're thinking of making it h/r, j/l, Remus/Emma, Sirius/Heaven and more… if you guys like this story, we might even write a SEQUEL, where the trio's, Draco's, and Ginny's kids fall into a vortex! So please, please R and R!_

_Guess what? I'm gonna ask you guys another trivia quesssstion. It is: Who do you think is the cutest: Rupert Grint (GO RUPERT!) Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliffe, Devon Murray, or James Phelps? Thanks, and you'll get a triviah question next chaaaaapter!_

_**Nicole:** I'm so proud of us! (Bursts into sobs) We actually did it! (Sobs some more) Anywho, please drop us a line (that sounds soooo messed-up….) and tell us anything you think we should change, keep and everything else you think up! I'M BEGGING you! While Gracie's not desperate, I am so pretty please continue reading (when we post) and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Hehehehehe_


	3. Questions and answers

Chapppppppppter 2: Questions and Answers

"WHERE ARE WE?" Hermione shrieked, losing her cool completely.

"Hermione, chill. We're at Hogwarts, so it can't be that bad." Ginny tried calming her down.

"Wait a second…" Ron started.

"It's James and Lily... my parents!" Harry yelped.

"WHAT? I'M NOT A PARENT!" Lily cried.

"Well, duh! He was just joking, weren't you Harry?" Ginny said pointedly.

"Wha... Oh, yeah. It's a habit I have. I randomly tell people they're my parents to see their reaction." Harry invented quickly.

"Oh, thank Merlin; you got me really scared there... Did you say his name was Harry?" Lily asked Ginny.

"Yeah, his name is Harry. um... Weasley." Ginny invented, thinking wildly.

"Yeah, I'm Harry Weasley, and this is my brother, Ron Weasley, and my sister, Ginny Weasley." Harry said.

"But then why do you have black hair and they have bright red?" James asked, confused.

"Umm. I was adopted." Harry said.

"Hell-o there, I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said seductively, eying Lily and her friends up and down.

"Don't even think about it, Malfoy! We're in the past, we can't change it! "Hermione whispered urgently.

"Hi Draco, I'm Lily Evans. This is James Potter,"- James saluted at them, grinning cockily -" Emma Robertson," - a brunette smiled at Draco - "Heaven McKinnon," - a black-haired girl grinned evilly at them all - "Angel Prewett," - a girl that seriously looked like an angel beamed - " Remus Lupin," - a sandy-haired boy smiled sheepishly - " Sirius Black," - the handsome boy grinned at Heaven and waved - " and Peter Pettigrew." Lily introduced them all, pointing them out one by one.

"Okay, I'm Harry Weasley, this is Ginny Weasley, that's Ron Weasley, that's Hermione Granger, and that arrogant prat is Draco Malfoy." Harry introduced them all as Draco smirked at Angel.

"Erm... prat?" James questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, arrogant, stupid, prodigious, idiotic, jerk-like, conceited, evil, rude, stuck-up, selfish, little... Urgh!" Ginny yelled, pulling her hair.

"O-Kay... that's just... um, wonderful... so, by the by, how'd you get here?" Heaven asked, nodding slowly.

"Oh my gosh! How'd we get here? How'd we get here? Ginny! How'd we get here?" Hermione freaked, once again losing her cool, this time turning and shaking Ginny by the shoulders, "It's scientifically impossible for us to be here... all the time turners have gone cap-oe, and vortexes don't exist, so, AH! Voldemort most have transported us back in time! What are we going to do?" Hermione shrieked

"Um... Hermione, was it? You need to calm down. What year are you all from?" Emma asked them.

"We're from the year 1999. What year is this?" Harry asked Remus.

"Okay, Lily, maybe they are in trouble..." whispered Angel hurriedly.

"Um... this is the year 1971." It wasn't Remus who answered, but Sirius.

"1971!" Now Hermione wasn't the only one freaking out, because Ginny was pretty freaked too.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" spoke up a rat-faced boy by the name of Peter Pettigrew.

"BAD? No, everything's just grand..." said Hermione, rounding on the small boy.

"Oh, well that's a good thing, isn't it?" Peter asked, not hearing the sarcasm.

"Peter. Just be quiet and stay out of this. You don't have a clue what you're talking about anyway!" James yelled. Everyone stared at him, confused.

"Potter… it's okay. He's not hurting anyone. Just calm down, okay? We need to figure out how these guys got here, and how they get back to their time. D' you guys know who Professor Dumbledore is?" Lily said, one of the only calm ones of the group.

"Yup. I know who Dumbledore is. Maybe you could introduce me?" Draco asked Lily sweetly.

"Yeah, sure Draco. Come on, everyone." Lily said, leading the way.

"Man! I only wanted her to introduce me!" Draco muttered, following the rest of the group as he walked to the Headmaster's office grumpily.

a/n: G: YAY! Second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this story, thanks to all of our reviewers! You guys keep us going!

Nicole wasn't here when I submitted this chapter, so she doesn't have an author's note. Sorry if you guys look forward to them. Triviah question: Do you think Daniel Radcliffe is a good actor? (ew, I don't!)


	4. Chapter 3: Prof D Confesses

Chapter # 3: Dumbledore's Confessions:

When the group arrived at the headmaster's office, they had a surprise waiting for them there. Dumbledore was already expecting them.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Emma, Heaven, Angel, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter! I know why you are here. I have 3 confessions to make, but this is not one of them, so pay attention." Dumbledore announced.

"Confessions? I hope he's not going to tell us he doesn't like Lemon Drops again…" James muttered sadistically.

" No, Mr. Potter, that is not what I am about to reveal to you. I am going to tell you 5 why you are here." Dumbledore told them.

"Professor, we go to school here." Emma pointed out slowly as if explaining to a very stubborn five year old that one plus one _did not_ equal three.

" I know that, Miss…" Dumbledore trailed off.

" Emma Robertson, sir." Emma said.

" I knew that, of course. Really. Not knowing Miss Robertson's last name leads me to my first confession: I do not know everything!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Really? You always seemed to be omnipresent, all-knowing, all-powerful, Gadalf-like, amazing…"

"Please, Miss Evans, you're making me blush more than I have since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs…" Dumbledore said, chuckling.

"Professor, that was this morning…" Remus stated at a snail's pace.

"Oh, you're quite right. I'm afraid my memory is slipping away rather quickly. Back to the point. You 5 have been brought here to learn something life-altering. You need to figure out what that is." Dumbledore said, looking at Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Erm, Professor? We've gone here since we were eleven…" Heaven said nervously looking at her friends.

" Oh, believe me, I know, Miss McKinnon. I was addressing Miss Granger and her friends." Dumbledore said looking at Heaven oddly.

" Professor, excuse me, but I am NOT friends with MAFLOY!" Harry said indignantly.

"I'm afraid that you must be able to work together or else you might be stuck here for a very, very long time…" Dumbledore finished.

" Well, sorry guys, but looks like we're going to have to get use to living in the 1970s. No way am I working with him!" Ginny said angrily.

"And I am? Ha! I'd rather eat my own arm that work with _you _lot!" Malfoy sneered.

"Are you a cannibal?" Angel asked, scooting away from Malfoy nervously.

"I'd never dream of eating someone as ugly as Granger and Red! I might make an exception for you, though..." Malfoy smirked at Angel seductively.

" YOU WANT TO EAT ME?" Angel freaked, quickly hiding behind Lily, Emma, and Heaven.

" Seems like someone's a little gullible..." Malfoy muttered.

"Children! I need to finish telling you my confessions! If, and until, you learn a lesson –"Dumbledore was interrupted by an angry Angel.

"But Professor, he's gonna EAT ME!" Angel screamed.

"Angel, sweetie, chill. If he wants to eat you, he'd have to eat me, Lily, and Emma. And in order to eat us he'd have to eat Sirius, James and Remus, and in order to eat them he has to eat their fan clubs and by that time, I think he'd be pretty full. So you're pretty much good." Heaven reassured her.

" Oh yeah! I think I'd be pretty full by that time, too! SO POOP ON YOU, DRACO MALFOY!" Angel said, sticking out her tongue childishly at Malfoy.

" You know what? I give up. Go to your houses and have a nice day!" Dumbledore said, storming from his own office.

_A/N: _**Nicole**_ Hehehehehehe! Malfoy's a cannibal! You want to know something sad though? I probably would have freaked out like Angel too! I wouldn't want someone eating me!_

**Grace: **_Oh, Nicole, you never change, do you? **In the background Nicole: NEVER! **Yeah, I personally think this is our funniest chapter yet. I guess 2 insane minds ARE better than one! **In the background Nicole: didn't you say that in the first chapter? **YOU KNOW WHAT, NICOLE? GO HOME! **In the background Nicole: I am home! This is my house! You get out!** Stop interrupting my author's note! Okay, well guys, no reviews, but we're on someone's alert list. Thanks to our silent reader! We'd appreciate more reviews, though. And now for this weeks triviah question! Do you think that Harry is a horocrux? **In the background Nicole: NO! HE IS NOT A HORO— **Nicole has been cut off by an angry ME! Anyway, **READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 4:Can Ghosts die again?

Chapter 4: Can ghosts die again?

"So. what do you think we have to find out?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

"I dunno, probably somethin' to do with somethin'." Ron shrugged.

"Wow! BRILLIANT observation Ronald. Absolutely marvelous." Ginny stated, rolling her eyes as she turned to join in.

"Shut it, Ginny!" muttered Ron furiously.

"Make me," Ginny smirked.

"SILENCIO!" Ron yelled, as Ginny threw a tantrum- completely silent, but still a tantrum- in the Head's Office.

Heaven looked at Ginny and then doubled over with laughter.

"She looks so funny!" Heaven gasped to Sirius in between her fits of silent laughter.

"That's not nice, Heaven!" Lily said as she mumbled the counter curse.

"Hey Evans! That was entertainment!" James snarled.

"No. that was mean! I can't believe you thought that was funny! What's your problem?" Lily shrieked.

"Um, Lily thanks for doing the counter-curse and all, but, really, it's not that big of a deal. No harm done, really." Ginny stated, trying to smooth things over between the arguing pair.

"Fine," Lily stalked from the office after looking over at Emma, Angel, and Heaven pointedly.

"See you later guys," Emma said, as she, Heaven, and Angel hurried after Lily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily glared at the hovering ghost, and looked ready to throw something at her. Moaning Myrtle at least had the decency to look scared.

"What did you say?" Lily asked deadly calm.

"That you were a wonderful person, and please don't kill me?" Myrtle asked, silently praying that ghosts couldn't be killed more than once.

"Noo. you said something else. What was it?" Lily questioned, raising her eyebrow.

Myrtle muttered something that Lily could quite make out.

"What was that, Myrtle?" Lily asked looking like she might kill someone.

"I said that you should have held your temper with James. Maybe, just maybe, you might happen to become friends with him." Myrtle whispered quickly.

"You're dead, ghost!" Lily shrieked, starting to chase the ghost.

"Is it possible to die again, then? Have scientists figured that out?" Myrtle answered cheekily, not moving at all.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Lily said, giving Myrtle a dangerous glare as she ran at her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Did you hear that Lily Evans, head girl, tried to kill a ghost last night?" A girl asked her companion as they sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"A ghost? Is that even possible?" She answered while chewing eagerly on her buttered toast.

"I don't know, but I heard she tried to kill the Bloody Baron last year too!" A Gryffindor second year said, joining in on their conversation.

"Wow. she seemed like such a nice girl when I talked to her. are you _sure_ she really tried to kill a ghost?"

"Well, not just any ghost, I heard she tried to kill MOANING MYRTLE!"

"Moaning Myrtle! She's my hero!"

"Why is SHE your hero? Shouldn't your hero be Professor Dumbledore?"

"Hi guys, what are we gossip-chatting about today?" Lily asked, coming up behind the group of gossiping Gryffindors.

"N-N-Nothing!" spoke up a terrified second year.

"Oh, okay... Have you seen Heaven, Emma, or Angel anywhere?" Lily asked one of them, still looking around suspiciously.

"Don't hurt Angel! She never hurt anyone!" a little first year girl screamed, completely losing her head.

"Why would I hurt Angel?" Lily asked slowly, facing the petrified girl who promptly turned white.

"Um.. no reason! None at all!" The girl squeaked, but she had already lost Lily's attention as the older girl turned away from them to look for her friends.

_'Well, I guess they aren't in here.. I'll go look in the library.' _On the way there, though, she ran into a diversion. Ron and Hermione were kissing! Lily cleared her throat nosily to alert the couple of her presence. The duo broke apart immediately and looked around.

"Oh, Hi, Lily!" Hermione said, the tone of her voice obvious that Lily would never mention this or face the wrath of Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, Ron... um, I'm just gonna go now.. he..he...he.." LIly then turned around and literally_ sprinted _out of the library. Then, she turned some more corners just trying to get out of there as quickly as possible, only to see_ another _couple kissing. Lily ran away again, but it seemed everywhere she went there were couples making-out. Lily was starting to get really wierded out, and started running away as fast as she could, when she ran straight into none other than James Potter himself. She screamed.

a/n: g: I must confess myself disappointed. ONE REVIEW! ONLY ONE! I think I want to discontinue this story. Onto you, Nicole.

N: HUH? I ain't quitting! But, I suppose we won't update unless we get ten reviews total! To be quite honest if you have ten different sns and review each time in each sn that'd work too… So, yeppers! REVIEW! (until next time as Gracie wants me to say)


End file.
